Existing technologies for locomotion include locomotion by wheel as exemplified by land vehicles, propulsion as with aircraft, and magnet-based motion such as with maglev trains. The invention introduces another method of locomotion, where this method is partly analogous to locomotion by wheel and operates by magnetic interactions. Another aspect of the invention is a gaming system that implements the above described method of locomotion and that additionally consists of other technologies that are also components of the invention. Knowledge and principles from the fields of physics, electronics, and mathematics have been applied in the development of the technologies that comprise the invention.